


the stressed king

by hamiltonfanfiction



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, hamilton Samuel seabury king george gay sex anal oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamiltonfanfiction/pseuds/hamiltonfanfiction
Summary: the war is over. america has parted from england, so samuel seabury decides to help the stressed out king with some fun in the morning





	

**Author's Note:**

> detailed sex.

King George III: Jonathan Groff  
Samuel Seabury: Thayne Jasperson 

 

The king’s cock tasted good, escpecially in the morning when it’s facing a new day. The way Sam’s salivia would get mixed in the cum during the aftermath, thrilled King George III. The Colonist just won the revolution and the king really needed this. His moans and groans flew through the air that maybe the Americans can hear all away across the sea. It was usally just some oral, that’s how far the king wished to go each day, but Sam knew he would have to do a little extra to get him back on his feet.  
That morning, the two shirtless men with sheets barely over their nipples were sound asleep. Sam’s hair was messy all the way down to his sideburns. The king, however, slept perfectly, as if he didn’t move at all during the night… For now. Sam woke up. Fresh from his dreams, he yawned, not waking the king. Sam moved his head below the covers down where the king’s underpants were. He pulled them down where only genitle hair was peaking out. It turned Sam on. He then slipped it all the way down his legs up to the feet. The king’s cock was not erected, but it soon would be. He picked up the lump and sliped it into his mouth. He started sucking.  
The king awoke. He loved morning blowjobs. He bit his lip trying to keep Sam knowing he was awake, not trying to ruin the suprise. His teeth were now biting down onto his skin. His penis was now erected. As Sam sucked more and more, the groans started to pick up. “Oh, Samuel! I’m going to cum!” George yelled.  
Sam stopped.  
He popped his head out of the covers. “Oh no you’re not.”  
Sam was prepared for this. From a drawer in the nightstand, he took a hard piece of string and tied it around the tip of his cock. He didn’t want any flow from reaching the top. “What are you doing?”  
“I’m going to make you work for it.” He then tied George’s hands to the bedpost. Sam then settled his two buttcheeks onto his bare cock and slid down it. George groaned louder then ever. He couldn’t take it. The cum that wants to spur out felt so good but it hurt so badly. Sam also couldn’t take the king’s cock. It was huge.  
Sam started to pump up and down. It was getting faster by the second. “Holy shit!” The King yelled. “You’re so tight!”  
“Ugh!” Sam cried.  
“Fuck me harder, daddy! Faster! Faster!”  
But George soon regretted it, the cum was now at it’s last peak. “Please remove the knot!”  
“Say please.”  
“No, you English peasent!”  
“Say please.”  
George couldn’t take it. “Please! Please! Please!”  
“There you go.” Sam then reached into his butt where the king’s penis was. He untied the knot and so the king’s penis could be free. “Uh… Oh… AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!” George cumed into Sam’s butt. “AHHHH!’ Sam fell over and laid on his chest.  
“That was amazing.”


End file.
